Hoshi
by Iwakura888
Summary: Amon y Robin deben vigilar un sitio sospechoso un agradable viernes por la noche.


Era de noche en la ciudad. Las calles estaban desiertas. El cielo, estrellado. Hacía un poco de frío, pero nadie hubiera podido negar que aquélla era una hermosa noche de diciembre. La noche perfecta para salir con esa persona especial, para mirar las estrellas. Y seguro que, para alguien, en algún lugar, ésa estaba siendo una noche inolvidable.

-Vaya manera de pasar un viernes por la noche.- pensó Amon.

Un auto negro estaba estacionado frente a un edificio, oculto entre las sombras. Dentro había dos personas. Un hombre joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años en el lugar del conductor, y una jovencita que no pasaba de los dieciséis en el lugar del copiloto. Ambos llevaban en el mismo sitio más de tres horas, vigilando el edificio en espera de algún evento fuera de lo normal. Y en este lapso, no habían cruzado ni siquiera una palabra.

Robin miraba las estrellas a través de la ventanilla. Le parecían hermosas. Sentía un poco de lástima al no poder salir del auto para verlas mejor aunque fuera sólo unos momentos. Sabía que si se atrevía a pedírselo a Amon, éste, disgustado, le negaría el permiso.

Amon miraba por su ventanilla también. No había ni siquiera intentado iniciar una conversación con su colega. Prefería contemplar un poste que estaba cerca, lo cual ya había hecho repetidas veces desde que habían llegado allí.

Hacía frío. De vez en cuando, Robin frotaba sus manos y trataba de calentarlas un poco. Aunque ambos llevaban guantes, ella siempre había sido muy friolenta y no conseguía entrar en calor. Ella hubiera esperado que Amon le comentara algo, lo que fuera, pero él era más frío que la noche misma. Robin ya estaba acostumbrada a la aparente indiferencia de su compañero, aunque a veces le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más con él. Al principio, esta actitud le había molestado bastante, pero supo sobrellevarla con el tiempo. Todos le habían dicho ya que él era así, que siempre lo había sido y que, seguramente, lo seguiría siendo. De cualquier modo, un poco de conversación no habría hecho daño.

Finalmente, Robin trató de hacerle la plática a la estatua que tenía sentada al lado suyo.

-Oye, Amon...

-¿Hm?

-Bueno... tú no... ¿no tienes frío?- dijo tímidamente, temiendo parecer tonta frente a él.

Por primera vez desde hacía horas, él le dirigió una mirada.

-No.- contestó Amon cortantemente.

Bueno, lo hizo decir algo. Un monosílabo, pero era algo.

Robin estaba a punto de mirar de nuevo por la ventana cuando Amon agregó:

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno... está haciendo mucho frío, ¿no? Al menos yo sí tengo.

-Ah.

Amon volvió a mirar al poste. Robin suspiró, mirando ella también por su ventanilla de nuevo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara pronto; ya estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño. Además, si no iban a conversar aunque fuera un poco, no veía por qué tenía que estar ahí con él.

Robin sacó unos anteojos de una de sus bolsas. Los miró detenidamente. A veces se le hacía imposible que Amon se las hubiera regalado. Pero obviamente lo había hecho porque, sin ellas, Robin sería más inútil de lo que ya era; según él.

-¿Te has acostumbrado más a ellos o sigues sintiéndote rara al usarlos?- preguntó Amon al ver los anteojos.

Robin lo miró, sorprendida.

-Eh... pues algunas veces todavía se me olvida usarlos, pero me hacen falta. No sé qué haría sin ellos...

-Quemar todo, naturalmente.

Robin frunció el ceño. Ella estaba tratando de ser agradecida y él se portaba de esa manera.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-De todos modos, me alegra que te sean de utilidad.- dijo él, en un tono más suave.

Robin miró los anteojos nuevamente y los guardó. Tal vez él no era tan malo como aparentaba. Tal vez solamente estaba tratando de parecerlo porque era tímido o algo así.

-Te agradezco por habérmelos obsequiado.- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Los labios de Amon ni siquiera se movieron. No le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, le respondió:

-No hay nada qué agradecer. Los necesitabas, ¿no es así?

-Pero en verdad te lo agradezco. Has sido muy amable conmigo...

Amon no dijo nada, pero sus ojos revelaban una clara expresión de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía decirle que había sido amable si a penas y le hablaba? No lo hubiera admitido, pero en ese momento se sintió algo culpable por ser a veces tan serio y frío con ella.

-No importa que no hablemos mucho- continuó ella, como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando-. Cuando estamos así, sin hablar, no me siento incómoda. Para ser honesta, me gusta mucho ser tu compañera.

Amon trató de no hacer ningún gesto, pero en verdad que todo aquello le extrañaba bastante. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido. Excepto...

-Creo que también me siento bien al respecto- dijo él-. Eres una persona muy capaz. Sólo espero que puedas controlar ese poder tuyo un poco más.

-Trataré de hacerlo.- dijo Robin, sin poder borrar de su rostro la misma sonrisa. Le daba mucho gusto que por fin estuvieran compartiendo cualquier idea, sin importar de qué se tratara.

El silencio reinó entre los dos una vez más. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que él hablara de nuevo.

-Siento que tengas que estar aquí.- dijo Amon.

Robin fijó su mirada en él nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Deberías estar en casa, ya es muy tarde. Llevas horas sentada ahí. No está bien que tengas que soportar todo esto. De todos modos, nadie va a salir de ese edificio; si hubiera algo sospechoso en él, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta cualquiera de los días anteriores que estuvimos aquí.

-Bueno, los dos hemos estado aquí; tú también mereces un descanso.- dijo ella en tono amistoso.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Pero tú...

¿Podría ser posible? ¿Amon se estaba preocupando por ella? La simple idea hizo que Robin se apenara un poco. Había pensado que él nunca le mostraría ni un poco de interés.

-No importa. Me gusta estar contigo.- respondió Robin, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero cuando Amon no pudo esconder una cara de evidente sorpresa, Robin se llevó una mano a la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se avergonzó un poco y agachó la cabeza.

-A mí también me gusta tu compañía, Robin.- dijo él, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Robin sintió un vacío en el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero se había puesto nerviosa de pronto.

-Aún así- continuó él-, preferiría que estuvieras en casa. Esto es demasiado para ti.

-No, para nada- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me siento mucho mejor contigo que en casa.

Amon la miró fijamente. ¡Lo había dicho de nuevo! Más avergonzada que antes, volvió a mirar hacia abajo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Podía sentir su mirada de sorpresa, sin desprenderse de ella. Seguramente sospecharía algo o pensaría que era una tonta. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el Harry's, y sin saber que sería su compañero, había llamado su atención. Y cada día pensaba en él, y siempre se preguntaba por qué era tan frío con ella. Y se preguntaba cuándo tendría el valor para decirle...

-Ya veo...- murmuró Amon.

Robin no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que había sido descubierta.

-Había pensado que Touko te trataba mejor que yo.

_Touko._ Casi lo había olvidado. A veces se le olvidaba que ella y Amon eran... bueno, que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Cuando recordaba esa ocasión en que los había visto juntos bajo la lluvia, recordaba también que debía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que tal vez algún día Amon y ella podrían ser algo más...

-Ella es muy buena conmigo- dijo Robin, mirando por la ventanilla nuevamente-. Sólo me siento bien aquí contigo, es todo.

Amon la observó con curiosidad. Se había comenzado a sentir extraño. Eso le pasaba con regularidad cuando estaba a solas con ella. Y no le gustaba para nada. Siempre que ella lo miraba, él sentía tan raro que evitaba mirarla también; trataba de hablar con ella lo menos posible, porque sabía que sentía algo más que compañerismo hacia ella. Y claro que no quería demostrárselo, no quería demostrarle cuán indefenso lo hacía sentir cuando ella andaba cerca, cuán vulnerable. Como tampoco quería aceptar ninguna de estas cosas. Pero ella acababa de decir que se sentía bien allí, con él. Eso le agradó bastante.

Amon notó que Robin ya no sonreía. De hecho, parecía triste. Y que ya habían pasado varios minutos de silencio otra vez. Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera regresarle a Robin la sonrisa de hacía unos momentos.

-Después de tanto tiempo de estar aquí has de estar algo aburrida, ¿cierto?- dijo, con su usual y frío tono.

-¿Eh..?

-Noté que has estado mirando mucho por la ventana. Esta noche el cielo está muy despejado. ¿No te gustaría salir del auto un momento y apreciar mejor las estrellas?

Robin sonrió de nuevo. Aunque Amon tenía la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre, ella hubiera podido jurar que sus ojos le sonreían. No dudó un segundo, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se apoyó en el toldo del auto para mirar las estrellas.

Amon permaneció observándola unos momentos. Cuando iba a salir él también, escuchó sonar el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Amon?- dijo una voz femenina. Era Touko.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo sólo... bueno, quería saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Ah. Entonces... estás muy ocupado, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-En fin. ¿Crees que podamos vernos algún día de éstos?

-Imposible. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Será otra ocasión.

-Ya veo. Sólo quería... saludarte. Ojalá que termines pronto.

-Hasta luego.

Amon cortó la comunicación. Dejó el teléfono donde estaba antes y salió del auto, con Robin.


End file.
